The Perfect Lie
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate's world is falling apart as the truth catches up to her - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"I got your mail on the way up" Gibbs smiled entering her apartment.

"Thanks" Kate said kissing his cheek and took the mail from him. She quickly flipped through it and stopped seeing a hand written letter addressed to her. Kate moved over to the couch and sat down. She quickly opened the envelope and took the letter out. She unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Caitlin, _

_Your father and I have been thinking about coming for a couple of years now, but there always been something to keep us back. Well not anymore, we are coming to see where you live and work. We will be there Friday week, Wednesday 18 is our flight._

_It will be so nice to see you again Caitlin. Any new man in your life? What is your apartment like where you live? Haha, I bet your getting annoyed that I am asking you all these question. I'll wait till I'm there to start badgering you. I wish your brothers could've come but Ben is busy with his new daughter, Andrew is busy with work, he is starting his own company and Liam is busy sorting out his wedding for next year. Maybe you could come and visit us? I'm sure all your brothers would like that._

_Love, Mum and Dad _

_xx _

"Kate?" Gibbs called standing beside the couch.

"Huh?" Kate muttered looking up placing a hand on her racing heart.

"Never mind" Gibbs shook his head and moved to sit next to her. "Whose it from?" he queried.

"My parents" Kate answered looking up. "They're coming next Wednesday" Kate said quickly calculating from when the letter was sent.

"Well that's great!" Gibbs smiled.

"Oh god! That's three days time!!" Kate shouted jumping up, the letter still in her hand.

"So" Gibbs shrugged.

"They are coming in three days time" Kate frowned.

"Come on, we better go to work or we'll be late" Gibbs said getting Kate to her feet and ushered her out the door and down to the car.

**x-x-x**

Kate was silent on the way to work.

"It really can't be that bad?" Gibbs asked as he parked the car in his usual space.

"Yes it is!" Kate said still staring out the window.

"I don't get it Kate; they're just your parents!" Gibbs shrugged opening her door and helped her out.

"I may not have been telling them the truth" Kate whispered walking over to the lift. Gibbs stood still for a minute trying to decipher what Kate had meant.

"You haven't told them about us, have you?!" Gibbs said catching up to her.

"No" Kate shook her head entering the lift.

"I don't see what the deal is, when they arrive just say that you want to introduce your boyfriend to them" Gibbs said taking her hand.

"It's not that simple" Kate sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs frowned.

"My parents don't know I work here, they think I'm a lawyer" Kate explained. Gibbs let go of Kate's hand and moved across to flick the emergency switch and the lift came to an abrupt halt.

"Why don't they know you work here?" Gibbs questioned staring at her. Kate took a deep several breaths and stared down at the floor. "Kate!" Gibbs shouted lifting her chin.

"All my brothers are lawyers, my parents are lawyers! They wanted me to follow in their footsteps. I did do law at college but I had it! Sooo boring!!" Kate cried. "I just figured it would be easier to lie that I became a lawyer then try to explain to them that I wanted to do something else" she added.

"If they think you're a lawyer didn't they go to the graduation?" Gibbs asked.

"My second oldest brother had a child at the same time as my 'graduation' so it worked out quite well that they couldn't make it" Kate shrugged.

"The perfect lie, till now!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Pretty much" Kate grinned.

"So what are you going to do?" Gibbs asked looking down at her.

"well I have a friend of works in a law firm. She owes me a favour so I was going to ask if I could just pretend to work there for a day" Kate explained.

"Don't be crazy, that'll never work!! You would have to tell the _whole_ building to pretend that you work there" Gibbs said.

"Ok, so maybe I could've just started working there" Kate said thinking of other options.

"Or you could just tell them the truth?" Gibbs suggested.

"I can't!" Kate cried.

"Why not? 'Mum and Dad, there is something I need to tell you. Please don't be upset but I enver graduated from college as alawyer, I've never worked in a law firm. I work at NCIS as a Specail Agent and I have the most amazing boyfriend!' Why not say something along those lines?" Gibbs offered.

"I just _CAN'T!_" Kate shouted.

"Fine" Gibbs growled turning the lift back on and got out.

"Stuff this!" Kate yelled pressing the button down to Abby's lab. The lift slowed again a few moments later and Kate got out. She walked across the hall, entered the lab and raced to the back room.

"Kate?!" Abby called out seeing her friend rush past, well she wasn't 100% sure it was Kate hence the asking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Something the matter?" Abby asked watching her friend pace up and down.

"No" Kate sniffed turning around to face Abby.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I don't know" Kate sighed.

"You don't know what's wrong?" Abby frowned confused.

"No, I mean I don't know if I should be telling you" Kate shrugged.

"Come on Kate, I'm your best friend!" Abby begged.

"Oh, alright Kate sighed. "I haven't exactly been telling the truth to my parents" Kate mumbled.

"About what?" Abby frowned.

"Work and my relationship with Gibbs" Kate said hoping Abby would understand.

"Why have you been lying?" Abby asked curiously.

"Everyone in my family is a lawyer. They expect that I would follow the tradition" Kate shrugged.

"Why couldn't you tell them the truth?" Abby queried.

"They wouldn't understand" Kate said.

"It's your life not theirs. Why is it so important for them to understand what career you choose?!" Abby said.

"I don't know" Kate shrugged.

"Why can't you just tell them?" Abby asked.

"I just can't!" Kate groaned.

"Whatever. I need to get back to work" Abby said walking back to the front room.

**x-x-x**

As the days went past, Kate grew more and more anxious of her parents' visit. Her heart was racing as the clock slowly ticked onto five in the afternoon on Wednesday. _'Well the moment has come'_ Kate moaned. _'Maybe Gibbs needs me to redo a report or some filing that needs to be done' _Kate thought hopefully glancing towards him.

"You alright?" He asked noticing her gaze.

"Sort of" she sighed. "Well under the circumstances" Kate added.

"Do you want me to come around tonight?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"I'm counting on it! I'll need the morale support" Kate smiled faintly as she gathered her things and walked to the lift. Gibbs quickly grabbed his jacket and raced to catch up.

"I'll be there around six then" Gibbs said sliding in between the doors.

"So do you have a plan of attack?" Gibbs asked taking her hand in his.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Kate frowned.

"I kinda get why you're freaking out" Gibbs shrugged.

"Really? So you understand why I lied?" Kate gasped.

"Yeah but that ends tonight!" Gibbs said glaring at Kate.

"Correct" she nodded. The lift slowed and the doors open. Gibbs walked out and dragged Kate along.

"I'll see you soon" he smiled letting go of her hand and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to his car.

"Bye" Kate muttered moving towards her own car. Twenty minutes she arrived at her flat and made up some quick nibbles for later. After quickly tidying up the kitchen Kate moved to her bedroom to get ready. At five minutes to six, Kate heard someone tapping on her door. Jumping to her feet she quickly floated across to the door and swung it open. "Hey" she smiled faintly letting Gibbs in.

"I take it they haven't arrived" he teased looking around the empty apartment.

"No" Kate said taking a deep breath. They both looked up hearing someone knocking on the door_. 'Here we go'_ Kate sighed looking through the peep hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi mum" Kate smiled as her mother lightly hugged her around the shoulders. "Hi dad" Kate said stepping aside for her mother to enter and her father followed.

"I thought you would have a bigger apartment" Her mother said taking off her coat.

"How so?" Kate frowned.

"Well, from your pay you could afford a better place" Mrs Todd explained.

"I like it here. It's cosy" Kate smiled.

"It's nice" Mr Todd agreed.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?" Kate asked moving over to the kitchen.

"Something to eat would be nice dear" Mrs Todd "The food on the plane didn't look to appetising" Mrs Todd shivered.

"Dad?" Kate asked.

"I'm right" he replied.

"Gibbs?" Kate called out.

"I'll grab a beer" he smiled walking over to the fridge and took one out. Kate smiled faintly as Gibbs patted her shoulder. Mr and Mrs Todd stared at each other.

"Mum, Dad. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend" Kate said walking out from the kitchen with a plate of food in her hands. Gibbs quickly joined Kate by her side.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir" Gibbs said unscrewing the top and took a sip of his drink.

"Boyfriend??" Mrs Todd cried. "He's a bit old dear" she frowned.

"I don't care. Age doesn't bother me nor does it bother Gibbs" Kate explained glaring at her mother.

"Are you a Marine Gibbs?" Mr Todd asked changing the subject.

"Former Marine, yes sir" Gibbs replied taking another quick sip.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs Todd asked trying to be polite even though she objected.

"Through work" Kate answered staring at her mother.

"Kate represented you in court?" Mrs Todd questioned Gibbs.

"No Mum. I meet Gibbs through work" Kate replied.

"You're a lawyer?" Mr Todd queried.

"No Sir" Gibbs shook his head.

"He's my boss. I'm not a lawyer. After two years studying I found it boring as hell! I work at NCIS as a Special Agent. I first worked with the Secret Service on protection for The President, but I quit and Gibbs offered me a job" Kate explained.

"Why not just tell us the truth? Your mother and I would've understood" Mr Todd smiled.

"See, it wasn't all bad" Gibbs whispered standing near Kate.

"Kate dear, you are going to quit this foolish fantasy of yours and go back to finish studying. Your Grandfather and his grandfather was a lawyer, it runs in the family. It's was we do!" Mrs Todd demanded.

"Kate is allowed to make her own decision! She can have any job she likes and be in relationships with whoever she likes, though I'd prefer it if it was me she stays with" Gibbs winked across at Kate.

"Who gave you permission to speak!?" Mrs Todd shouted.

"Sorry Ma'am" Gibbs said hanging his head.

"How dare you speak to Gibbs like that!! He is the man I love not some child disobeying you!" Kate yelled.

"What did you say?" Mrs Todd gasped.

"I'm not a little kid anymore mum! I can do as I please. I can work where I want and I can go out with who I want!" Kate shouted. Mrs Todd stood shocked staring at her daughter.

"If that's the way you feel, don't except any favours!" Mrs Todd shouted and spun around to grab her coat. "Come on David, we're leaving!" she said pulling her arms through her jackets and stormed out of the apartment.

"What a selfish bitch!" Kate growled stomping off to her bedroom. Gibbs stood where he was watching the commotion.

"Tell Kate I'll call her" Mr Todd said grabbing his own jacket. "Nice to meet you by the way" Mr Todd smiled faintly holding out his hand.

"Yes Sir" Gibbs nodded shaking his hand firmly. Gibbs watched him leave, he turned around to see Kate's door shut _'Most likely locked'_ Gibbs thought to himself as he grabbed the plate of nibbles from the kitchen bench and moved across to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs settled the empty bottle of beer down on the coffee table. He looked over his shoulder hearing someone hammering on the door. Groaning as he got to his feet, Gibbs walked across the room and swung the door open.

"I thought I better come over and offer moral support" Abby smiled.

"It is well needed" Gibbs sighed letting her in.

"Oh no, what has happened?" Abby asked dumping her bag on the floor.

"Want anything?" Gibbs offered.

"I'm right, come tell me what has happened!" Abby demanded dragging Gibbs to the couch.

"Well I like Mr Todd not so sure about Mrs Todd" Gibbs said settling back down on the couch and turned off the TV.

"Oh?" Abby said raising an eyebrow.

"The conversation started out alright. I got introduced as her boyfriend, Mrs Todd had a grumble about our age but Kate soon put her to rest. Then the whole lying thing came up and Mrs Todd just exploded not physically but emotionally. She did not like what Kate had said at all, though Mr Todd was good about it. He even said he'd call Kate, so I guess that's something" Gibbs shrugged looking across at Abby. e H

"Poor Kate" Abby sighed staring at the shut door. "Is she alright?" Abby asked looking back at Gibbs.

"Not sure" he frowned. "She hasn't come out since her parents left" he added.

"Ya know what, I think I'll have that beer after all" Abby said still staring at Gibbs.

"Well it's in the fridge" he laughed. Abby poked her tongue out at Gibbs as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

**x-x-x**

Hours later Kate emerged from her room to find Gibbs and Abby sprawled out on the couch.

"Nice to see you are making yourself at home" Kate laughed at Abby. "No, don't get up" Kate said as Abby began to move. Gibbs lifted his arm as Kate settled down next to him.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Gibbs joked.

"How so?" Kate frowned.

"To have the two most gorgeous women next to me" he grinned.

"Excuse me!!" Kate yelled.

"What?" Gibbs frowned looking at her.

"I think there should be some punishment for that, don't you agree Abs?" Kate asked peering around Gibbs.

"Oh definitely!!" Abby nodded grinning.

"What for?!" Gibbs cried out.

"Because…" Kate began.

"You are already in a relationship and should not be admiring other women not matter how gorgeous they are!" Abby finished. Kate winked at Abby and began tickling Gibbs. Abby smiled and also joined in the fun.

"Stop!!" Gibbs cried minutes later as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh alright" Kate sighed leaning against his chest.

"Good to see your back to your old self" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"well I did a lot of thinking and realised it shouldn't matter what my parents think. If they can't be happy that I'm happy that is there problem" Kate shrugged.

"That's good advice!" Abby nodded.

"So proud of you!" Gibbs smiled kissing her. "Oh and your father said he'd call" Gibbs added remembering to pass on the message.

"What for?" Kate frowned sitting up.

"Not sure, he just said he'd call you" Gibbs shrugged.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see" Abby reassured her.

"I suppose so" Kate nodded leaning back against Gibbs' chest.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I'm going on holidays for a week from Friday. So you won't see any new updates though I shall try to write alot when I'm away. It's gonna be great!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Would you like to stay for dinner Abs?" Gibbs asked glancing across at her after noticing how late it was getting.

"I don't know" she mumbled.

"Please… It'll be fun!" Kate begged.

"Oh, alright. I can always get a note for why I'm late" Abby laughed.

"You don't need a note Abs" Gibbs smiled.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Abby asked patting her hungry stomach.

"Ah…" Kate paused. "I didn't get that far" Kate frowned chewing on her lip.

"I'll order some pizza yeah?" Abby said getting up and moved across to the phone.

"She almost knows your apartment better than you do!" Gibbs chuckled.

"She's my best friend! What do you expect??" Kate said poking Gibbs in the stomach.

"Meaning…" Gibbs frowned.

"Every second weekend if we aren't working it's a girlie night in, pizza, beer, popcorn, loads of ice-cream, great movies and TV shows" Kate explained rolling her eyes.

"Right" Gibbs muttered.

"Pizza's all ordered" Abby smiled coming back to the couch.

"How long till the pizza gets here?" Kate asked placing a hand on her growling stomach.

"Half an hour and it'll cost thirty dollar. I'm a little strapped for cash so you'll have to pay" Abby replied to Kate.

"So what are we going to do for half an hour until our dinner arrives?" Gibbs asked.

"Buffy!!" Kate and Abby cried in unison then burst out laughing.

"Which series should we submerge in??"Abby asked leaning over Gibbs to stare at Kate.

"Why don't we just continue from where we got up to last week? Kate suggested.

"Sure" Abby nodded getting up to put season two in the DVD player. "Can you remember what episode we were up to?" Abby question picking up the remote control and moved back to the couch.

"No, but just pick a random episode from the disc" Kate shrugged. Abby nodded as she navigated through the menu and picked the first episode from the list.

"So you going to tell me who everyone is?" Gibbs asked after the theme song.

"Ok, so that's Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Kate began.

"Vampire Slayer?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah nad Buffy also slays demons. That's Willow her best friend as well as Xander and that is Giles" Kate explained.

"Kate, please! I'm trying to watch it" Abby shouted.

"Come on Abs, you've seen 'em all before!" Kate laughed.

"True! Oh and how can you forget Angel??" Abby cried.

"Saving the best till last" Kate winked.

"So you're allowed to notice other guys but I can't look at other women??" Gibbs gasped.

"Please, I've had a crush on Angel since I was about thirteen!" Kate cried.

"is that so?" Abby grinned leaning over Gibbs.

"Yep. First time he came on first, I knew I had fallen in love" Kate sighed. Gibbs suddenly turned his head and stared at Kate. "Ok so maybe it was more like a crush" she shrugged.

"Can we please just watch the show?!" Gibbs begged.

"Wow… someone is interested in Buffy" Abby smiled.

"No, I want to put the subject of crushes and loves behind" Gibbs frowned.

"Why?" Kate whispered laying a hand on his arm.

"Because it is making me insanely jealous. I feel like finding this _Angel_ and ripping his throat out!" Gibbs groaned.

"Sweetie, it's just a TV show" Kate said keeping a straight face until Abby burst out laughing.

"That would be our dinner" Gibbs said rising to his feet and moved across to the door. He swung it open and stood before him a young man of 20.

"Ladies…" he cooed but stopped seeing Gibbs standing before him.

"Finn!!" Kate and Abby cried at the same time.

"You know him?" Gibbs gasped turning around to face Kate.

"Yeah, that's the pizza delivery boy" Kate replied.

"Pizza delivery man, Kate" he corrected.

"Gibbs!!" Kate yelled seeing Gibbs run out of the apartment. Kate jumped to her feet and ran after Gibbs down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate saw Gibbs get into the lift but by the time she had raced down the hall the doors were closing. Kate quickly looked around and saw the stairwell. Kate burst through the door and rushed down to the ground floor. She stood in front of the lifts but saw both lifts were heading to levels ten and five. The door clicked shut making Kate look up, she raced outside to find Gibbs walking down the footpath.

"Kate" her father called.

"Dad?!" Kate said in surprise at her father waiting outside her apartment building. "What are you doing here?" she asked glancing over her shoulder at Gibbs mixing in with the crowd.

"I've been waiting here hoping you would come down. I really need to talk to you about what happened before" Mr Todd started to explain.

"Not now Dad" Kate said turning around to run after Gibbs. "Gibbs" Kate wheezed once she had caught up to him and pulled him aside.

"What Kate!?" Gibbs shouted. Kate's jaw dropped to the ground as she let go of Gibbs' arm and took a step back. Instantly Gibbs grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. "You were about to get trampled on" he said letting go of her.

"Thanks" Kate smiled. "Why did you race out?" Kate queried.

"You said you wouldn't tell anymore lies" Gibbs sighed.

"I haven't" Kate frowned.

"Cept for knowing that two face little Finn" Gibbs hissed.

"Is this what it's about? The delivery boy?" Kate laughed.

"Glad I could amuse you by my suspicion of cheating girlfriend" Gibbs said.

"I'm not cheating you!!" Kate gasped. "He's just the delivery boy who Abby has been flirting with, anyway I like _older_ men" Kate grinned.

"Really?!" Gibbs smiled feeling a weight lift from his chest.

"Yes silly, I love you remember" Kate said and reached up to kiss him. "Well I'm glad we got that out of the way" Kate smiled taking his hand. "Can we go back and have dinner now?" Kate complained. On the way back to Kate's apartment she saw her father still waiting outside. "Wait here a minute" Kate said rushing up to her father. "Sorry dad, what were you saying" she apologised.

"It doesn't matter to me who you date or where you work. I want you to be happy and I've always been proud of you" Mr Todd began.

"Thanks Dad" Kate whispered hugging her father tightly. "Does Mum feel the same?" Kate asked holding her breath.

"Maybe not right at this point but she'll come around" he smiled faintly. "She loves you Caitlin" Mr Todd added.

"I know" Kate nodded and looked up as Gibbs took her hand in his.

"Ah, Gibbs" Mr Todd greeted.

"Sir" Gibbs said bowing his head slightly.

"We really should get going Dad, dinner is waiting" Kate said tugging on Gibbs' hand.

"Yes, well I'm getting your mother Chinese so I guess I should go queue" he smiled. Kate stared at her father as he walked down the footpath.

"Huh?" Kate muttered realising Gibbs was talking to her.

"I said the pizza would be getting cold" he repeated.

"Nah, Abby and Finn would've eaten it all and now are having sex on my couch" Kate said.

"What?!?!?" Gibbs cried swinging the door open and raced down the hall to the lifts.

"I'm kidding!" Kate laughed at Gibbs reaction and pushed him forward.

"Are you sure??" Gibbs question.

"Yes!" Kate nodded. "Anyway, Abby has a boyfriend" Kate added stepping into the lift.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate looked across at Gibbs with his eyes fixed on the numbers waiting so he could exit the lift and burst down the door to find Abby.

"Gibbs!" Kate called out after the lift doors opened and he rushed out.

"What!?" he snapped spinning around. Kate quickly walked to her door and stood in front of it.

"You are not going in there till you have calmed down!" Kate frowned staring at his blue eyes.

"Kate…" he growled trying to move her aside.

"No Gibbs!" Kate shouted firmly planting herself on the spot. Gibbs sighed as he lend closer and kissed Kate. She melted into his embrace, Kate lifted her head and was smiling madly away.

"Can I go in now?" Gibbs asked in her ear.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"Finn still here?" Gibbs asked bursting through the doors. Abby quickly jumped to her feet and finished her mouthful.

"No, he left like a minute after Kate chased you down" Abby frowned.

"Oh" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"What's going on?" Kate asked entering the room.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry and the pizza's were just sitting there!" Abby cried.

"I'm an idiot" Gibbs sighed sitting down on the floor. Kate looked over at Abby then squatted down beside him.

"No you're not" Kate smiled.

"Yes I am" Gibbs argued.

"Gibbs" Kate paused wrapping her around him. "It's natural that you should be jealous even though there is nothing to be jealous of! I love you" Kate smiled.

"You're right" he nodded.

"Come on, let's have some dinner" Kate said helping Gibbs to his feet. Kate had only just sat down when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to her bag. Pulling it out she flipped the cover and stared down at the caller. "Hello" she answered.

"_Hello dear"_ her mother said.

"What do you want?" Kate hissed.

"_I want to have a chat"_ Mrs Todd whispered.

"Ok" Kate shrugged looking over at Gibbs who was staring at her.

"_I've had some time to think about what happened before"_ she began.

"Is Dad there?" Kate asked.

"_No, he's out getting dinner_" Mrs Todd replied. _"I'm still unsure why you didn't choice law but I guess someday I'll understand why. I still love you Caitlin"_

"Thanks Mum" Kate smiled.

"_You should come home for dinner sometime oh and bring your man. I would like to meet him again for the first time I guess I wasn't exactly welcoming_" Mrs Todd giggled.

"We'd like it" Kate smiled again.

"_I'll send an email with some dates"_ Mrs Todd said.

"Great"

"_Well dear your father just came back with dinner. I'll speak to you soon"_ Mrs Todd said goodbye.

"I love you mum" Kate mumbled not sure if her mother heard or not.

"Your mother?" Gibbs asked looking up from the couch.

"Yeah" Kate nodded staring down at her phone.

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah, a bit odd" Kate frowned.

"Kate" Gibbs called and something in his voice made her look up at him.

"Yes darling" she smiled wearily.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you for some time" Gibbs said glancing over his shoulder at Abby.

"Go ahead" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"Kate, I love you with all my heart. You are everything to me" Gibbs paused to get down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the black velvet box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. Gibbs carefully took it from the box and slipped it onto Kate's finger. Kate stood down at the gorgeous ring for a long time without speaking. "Kate?" Gibbs frowned standing up.

"Ah…" she muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs guessed.

"Of course" Kate blinked wrapping her arms around Gibbs. "You know I love you" she whispered into his ear. Gibbs cupped her head in his hands and leaned towards her lips to kiss her.

"Looks like everything is back to normal!" Abby cried from the couch.

"Yeah" Kate nodded smiling at Gibbs.

**- The End -**


End file.
